


A Pleasurable Day at the Barns

by malhagie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish's Cursing Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, M/M, Ronan Lynch's Hand Kink, Smut, The Barns (Raven Cycle), Top Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhagie/pseuds/malhagie
Summary: Ronan and Adam have sex at the barns. Notice the tags.;)
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 54





	A Pleasurable Day at the Barns

It was a nice day in the Barns, like it always was. The wind played over the grass, rippling in the breeze. Sleeping cows dotted the overgrown field.

Adam and Ronan walked hand and hand. Adam’s hand was damp in Ronan’s but he didn’t mind. 

The sun was shining brightly, bathing the world in gold. The sky was clear blue, little fluffy clouds darted across it. They waded through the grass slowly, drinking in the beautiful scenery.

Ronan clasped Adam’s hand a little tighter and angled them in the direction of a barn. Adam relished the touch, he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and followed Ronan. They stepped carefully through the grass.

Tugging gently on Ronan’s hand, Adam slowed their pace. They let their hands swing gently as they strolled up to the barn.

The barn they approached was red and white, like something out of a children’s story book. Adam wanted to live in the moment forever.

They neared the barn and Ronan let go of Adam’s hand. Adam stopped walking, watching as Ronan stepped up to the door. He grabbed the handle and slid it open.

The inside had a stronger resemblance to a threadbare cabin than a cattle barn. A couch sat within the door, facing out to the great pasture. There was a wooden desk and a chair in one corner and a wash basin on a wall. Dream fairy lights hung from the ceiling. In the far corner was a large bed filled with pillows.

Adam stepped into the cool shade of the barn and Ronan burst into it. He threw a glance over his shoulder as he sauntered to the bed. His smile was radical and sharp, his eyes mischievous. 

It was tantalising. Adam followed.

Ronan launched himself into the air and flopped down on the soft mattress. He looked back to Adam, his grin was something softer and his eyes were loving and open.

Adam was spurred on. He climbed onto the mattress on his knees. He moved to Ronan throwing his leg over his boyfriend’s sprawled form. 

Ronan reached out to grasp Adam’s hands. Adam comes closer so that his knees are on either other side of Ronan’s hips. Ronan raised Adam’s knuckles to his mouth and gently kissed them in silent worship.

Adam slowly sank down to his haunches, entranced by this act of devotion. They stay like that for a few sweet moments as Ronan’s lips played over the ridges and valleys of Adam’s knuckles.

After what felt like an eternity Adam could no longer bear it, he came forward, moving his hands to cup Ronan’s head. He kissed Ronan, gently on the lips. Mirroring the way that Ronan kissed his hands. Adam moved his body to cover Ronan’s. They continued to kiss as they moved to cuddle one another.

Ronan pressed his hips into Adam’s. Adam smiled at what he felt, the hard shaft of Ronan’s dick.

Adam deepened the kiss as assoral began to build within him. He opened his mouth to Ronan’s tongue. He rubbed his hands across the scruff of Ronan’s beard and the short buzzed hairs on his head. He moved with his boyfriend, grinding his erection down next to Ronan’s. They stayed like that for a while, tasting and drinking each other in.

Adam deepened the kiss and Ronan squeezed Adam’s ass.

“Let’s get these fucking clothes off already,” Ronan said, breaking the kiss.

Adam nodded yes, breathless. He sat up on his haunches and shed his shirt. Ronan whipped his tank top off. Ronan reached for Adam’s pants and Adam watched as Ronan undid his belt and jeans.

Adam rolled to the ride. He reached down to undo his shoes as Ronan did the same. Adam slipped out of his pants and boxers, leaving himself completely naked.

Ronan was still shimmying out of his pants so Adam reached over and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ronan’s underwear, sliding them off over Ronan’s hard dick and down his legs. Ronan knocked his hands away with a soft curse and kicked them the rest of the way off. His pale face was warm and pink.

Adam reached for Ronan’s dick. He encircled it with his fist and began to stroke Ronan.

“Oh fuck,” Ronan said, “Parrish, fuck, get over here.”

Adam moved to kiss Ronan again and Ronan reaches down to Adam’s dick. He mirrors Adam’s movements, jacking off his boyfriend. They line up their bodies rubbing against each other, mutually jacking eachother off.

Adam pulls away from the kiss, pausing in his stroking.

“I want to suck your dick,” Adam said.

“Well fucking do it then, I’m not stopping you,” Ronan said with a scoff.

Adam smiled wide and cunning. He moved down Ronan, and Ronan moved to lay on his side. Adam laid next to him, placing Ronan’s dick in his mouth.

He began with deep bobs of his head as he slowly sucked Ronan off, deepening with each movement. He buried his nose against Ronan’s pubic hair as he took Ronan’s swelling dick into his mouth and throat.

Ronan was making little huffs and grunting noises. Breathing heavily, he reached down to run his fingers through Adam’s hair as his boyfriend deepthroated him.

Adam broke away. He had changed his mind. He wanted to hear louder and dirtier curses from Ronan.

“I want to try something new,” Adam said.

“Try what?” Ronan asked, he already looked blissed out and glowing. His features were soft and relaxed. 

“You know,” Adam is embarrassed to say it, “I want you to fuck me.”

Ronan turns bright red, his eyebrows climbing towards his invisible hairline.

“Fuck Adam.”

“Fuck!” he said again, a bit softer this time.

To prove to a motionless Ronan that he wanted it, he sat back on his feet and reached his hand around. He rubbed a finger around his asshole before slowly sinking it inside.

Adam lets out a small sigh, feeling the warm moist interior past the tight ring of muscle. His fingernails are a little too ragged feeling to be completely comfortable so he removed his hand to spit on his fingers. Before he can, Ronan moved forward to grab his hand.

“Wait,” he says a little breathless.

He got up off the bed, leaving Adam behind. He went to the drawer of the old wooden nightstand next to the bed. He removed a small clear tube. He looked back to Adam, his grin something dangerously giddy.

“You have lube?” Adam asked with a small smile, impressed with how prepared Ronan was.

“I dreamt it,” Ronan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Adam climbed across the mattress and snatched it out of Ronan’s hand. He unscrewed the lid and squirted out a dime sized amount onto his fingers. It smelled soft, like a warm bath. Adam massaged it between his fingers, admiring the smooth glide it provided. He looked back to Ronan who stood next to the bed, entranced by Adam’s deft fingers.

While making eye contact with his boyfriend Adam reached around to slide two fingers up into himself.

It felt good, a warm pressure. It doesn’t feel full enough though, feels like it would be better with Ronan’s dick.

“Come fuck me,” Adam said.

He changed position, getting to the center of the bed. He got on his knees and forearms, his ass in the air, displayed for Ronan to see.

“Oh, FUCK Adam!”

That was the reaction that Adam was hoping for. The mattress dipped behind Adam as Ronan climbed onto it. 

Adam slipped his fingers back in as he waited, stretching himself out. He pulled his fingers away, leaving behind as much dream lube as possible. Ronan lined his hips up with Adam’s, hands braced on either side of him.

Adam felt Ronan lean into him, and Adam leaned back into the touch. He felt Ronan’s lube slicked dick struggling to line up with his asshole. Finally the tip pressed against him. Ronan breaches the rim.

“Of fuck!” Ronan gasped as the head of his dick slid inside.

He slowly slid the rest of the way in, forcing a gasp out of Adam. The stretch was intense but welcome. It felt wonderful and filling. The entire length slid in with little resistance, nice and smoothly.

Slowly Ronan started to move, hands braced on Adam’s hips.

“Come on,” Adam huffed out, breathing hard and heavy, “Faster.”

Ronan obliged. He began to move. Adam is swept away by sensation. He feels the friction between his insides and Ronan’s dick, assisted by the smoothness of the lube. He is lost in the intense sensation caused by Ronan’s thrusts.

After the first wave of pleasure passed he came back to himself a little. He listened closely, his good ear turned back towards Ronan. He listened to Ronan’s breathless little moans. The heavy breaths that got stronger as he got more aroused. Every so often he whispers a little curse under his breath.

Adam could feel the pulse of Ronan’s dick as his boyfriend’s pace quickened. Adam moaned as Ronan found the sweet spot inside him. With every thrust Ronan hit it, sending little waves of pleasure through Adam that slowly grew in intensity. 

Together they got closer and closer. Adam was thrusting back into Ronan, matching his pace to push himself further and further to the edge. Ronan’s moans turn to keens and his cuss words turn to gibberish.

“Ah motherfucking god shit fuck!” Ronan shouted out as he came bursting into Adam.

Adam came to, breathless and blissed.

Ronan slid out with care, leaving Adam suddenly empty. Adam flopped onto his side and turned to face Ronan who still stood on his knees.

“That was great,” Adam said, winded.

“Yeah, it was,” Ronan sat down.

“We should do it again sometimes,” Adam said with a small smile.

“Yeah we should.”

Ronan reached for Adam’s hand and raised it to cup his face. Adam moved closer as Ronan laid down. They scooched closer together until their bodies were touching, each point of contact a bright burst of warmth.

Adam cupped Ronan’s face with his hands and kissed him slow and deep. Ronan returned the kiss with all his heart.

They snuggled up to each other. Breathing in each other’s air as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this satisfied all your horny folk out there lol


End file.
